yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 20 Episode 12 : Embrace your hate.
Deep within the shrines of Anubis laid Jupiter looking up a pound the ceiling. The only person who knew about this place was his sister Jen but she wasn't welcomed in the shrines without force. It seemed there was more to the Serizawa that met the eye. Jupiter was more concern on who was the voice was I’m his head and he made it a promise that he was going to find out today. Slowly getting on his feet Jupiter began to walk down the most darkness area of the shrine he never really got a chance to explore all of it due to him just making it in the city as he walked he began to speak. “Well If you want to talk now it’s the time. So tell me what do you want! Who are you!” His blonde hair swaying back and fourth as he walked until he heard a few whispers until an mush of darkness splated all over the hard marble floor as Jupiter eyes looked up he saw a figure being created. Taking a few steps back, Jupiter wasn’t afraid he was just shocked. The figure was full black with Golden strips all over his body and bright yellow eyes. “I’m glad you asked that Question Jupiter My name is Roan, it’s nice to finally see you face to face.” (How he looks- ) “I wish I could say the same about you…Now explain to me who you are and what do you want with me!” Jupiter shouted hoping to get some answers, Roan eyes would brighten hearing Jupiter’s anger “Well I know you found out about your brothers watcher well I’m yours my job is to give you what you want.” “And what will that be Roan?” “Answers is what you desirer isn’t it?” Jupiter stood silence, as he at first tried to deny it he wanted answers he also wanted to be strong. Hearing Roan Jupiter smiled as he spoke “Well if it’s your job to help me why don’t we start with something?” After Jupiter spoke the shrines he was once in shifted into a peaceful meadow, looking around he was confused to where he was at as he heard Roan voice but didn’t see him. : This is your first test you must go through your first trail if you pass this you will receive and gift. As he walked he came near a large body of water, which seemed to be sucked into a large hole of darkness. “Jupiter in the coming future you will be given decisions some you cant walk away from and some you will have to take actions to protect the one’s you love or Protect yourself. Here your first test, during this experience I can promise you your image on life will change just like it did for the Serziawa before you. This is your last chance to step away and leave.” Hearing Roan Jupiter took one step back from the hole as if he was going to give up but then he remembered the power he wished to gained and he saw how powerful Jackie had became and he needed it he must have it. As he stepped back he than leaped forward as his body now began to fall within the void of Perisa. ( ) The air became thin as he fell as he looked down the void all he saw was darkness, the drop felt limitless as his body was still falling within five min prior to him jumping. : In order to reach the ground you must find out your hatred and embrace it, and you will find your answer.: Those words filling inside Jupiter’s head as he fell now closing his eyes Jupiter began to think hard about his life.///-FlashBack-/// “Mother why does everyone hate me and love Jackie and Jen?” Said younger Jupiter now being lifted into her lap her his mother eyes reflected off her son as she rubbed the top of his head. " Dont worry about them just worry about how I think of you...Your my child just like Jen and Jackie is I love you three all the same." Her smile widen as she kissed her son on his cheek, As Jupiter begun to think about his moments with his mother, as his mind began to race through the memory of her as he began to remember that day he tried to burry deep within in him, the day that his mother died. " Jupiter get your brother and sister out of here now!" His mother yelled towards him at the top of her lungs as her body was underneath there family van crushing her legs which stopped her for moving, Jupiter quickly dragging his brother and sister out as he dragged them to saftey the van exploded with his mother underneath, watching caused Jupiter to drop to his knees as tears flew threw his eyes, his eyes then shifted to the knocked out Jackie and Jen.//- As Jupiter began to remember this day his whole brain began to shift as he could hear Roan. "Awh..So she gave herself up for you and her kids." "Shut up..It was always Jackie and Jen,,Even after she died I had no one." As Jupiter fell he seemed to fall into an pool of dark water his whole body now cracking as it got within the pool. "Feel your hate..Embrace is Jupiter because it's my job to make sure you do." Just then Jupiter tongue shoot out his mouth and began to overlap his head and the same with his same body, his hands grew tongues on his palms as his upper chest and back did to . His body turning pure white as black markings began to over his whole body Jupiter feel so usless to the point where his boyd couldn't take it he then passe out. Slowly waking up Jupiter would be in the shrines where he first started as he heard Roans voice. "You knwo understand your hate and with that I reward you with your first Artifact. An Father's work is never done (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w1B3Mgklfd0) In an Underground Workshop was the Nagara Network working on another metal it seemed they had been getting there money from drug deals and gang wars. Just reaching the bunker where the Underground Workshop was held stood an man about 6'3 an skull shirt on with an dark black trench coat. Pulling out of his hostler was none other then little boy, pointing the pistol to lock as he fired the lock would pop as he opened the hatch Frank noticed this was too easy where was the guards. As he began to walk down an dark tunnel he began to notice movement in the walls, and then out of no where a male came from the wall as the figure attempted to send it's boot to Frank face which connected sent him flying down on the ground. It seemed they were using something called *Polygon Disruption Field An project that Aiden had been spending most of his free time working on. The simple mechanic of this device is to make a person or object appear invisible. After many attempt, however, Aiden determined perfect invisibility to be imposible. This device on the other hand is extremely close. The science behind it is that the user can set a size and raidius proportion and the device will scan the area around this proportion. It will then take that data and apply it outwardly layering it over the person or object it was proportioned arround. This will change the polygons a person perceives outwardly and make it see what is immediatly on the other side of them. Making the person or object this field is layered around transparent, or "invisible." Seeing this Frank would now be face to face with an larger male who seemed to be infected with something with his greenish skin an what seemed to be horns coming out of his skin. "Man your one ugly son of a bitch!" Just as Frank spoke the figure attempted to rush Frank while he was on the ground quickly turning to the left Frank then unloaded his second pistol :Fat man: As he used both of his gun to unload heavy fire on the beast at first it seemed to be working but then as the beast just shurged off the bullets Frank eyes widen as he couldn't take it anymore he quickly got up and shakes his head "Yeah.." Before he got another word in the beast grew bigger as he punched Frank it sent him flying back 40 feet as he back busted against an metal door which caused it to fall down, as Frank slowly stood he could see he was now inside the lab of the Network still on his back he could see Aiden and his men watching from an far window. : Hello there were kind of glad you came in here now we get to test our little experiment have fun!: As they spoke the beast which height increased by an ten fold ram through the wall looking a Frank with an sinister smile. Dropping his bag Frank tossed his gun to the ground as he pulled out his Broad sword holding it tightly as he awaited for the beast to come at him. "COME ON!" "AGH!!!" The beast yelled as it took off towards Frank his green body getting ready to strike as he came within Franks Radius, the Skull wearing fien swung his sword towards the feet of the beast that not only cut the beast leg it caused the beast to flip over on it's back. Not letting up Frank got on top of the beast and ram the sword into the beasts heart blood splatted everywhere as Frank smiled looking at Aiden who seemed to have a worried look on his face leaving the sword on the beast Frank would pick up his two guns from the ground as he pointed it towards Aiden who was behind an glass "Why the worried face (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xV3AqncOJFM) "I would love to chat but I have a flight to catch." Aiden would look at his men as he told them to get the car ready, then as Aiden backed off he went to get away from this mess. Seeing this Frank grabbed his sword and bag and headed towards the way he came in, as he made it outside he saw Aiden car speeding off. "Fuck!" Rushing to his van Frank started it off and sped off towards his foe. As Frank drives through KC his speed begins to cruise at 180mph, Aiden car had to be going about 200 as Frank got near he notice other cars coming towards him aiming to ram him having one hand on the wheel Frank went into his glove department as he took out an grenade, taking off the pin he tossed it inside the car window and used his break to allow the car to ram into the other as it exploded Frank drifted out the way and had his eyes back on Aiden. It seemed they was now on an airport track pulling out his gun from the window Frank shot the tire of Aiden car which caused it to flip over, seeing this Frank quickly stopped his car and jumped out pulling out his shot gun. "WAIT.. STOP!" Aiden pledged as Frank pointed the gun at him he smiled as he said " Did you stop when you killed the helpless did you stop when you sold drugs No you didn't…Aiden.. YOU HAVE FAILED THIS CITY!" As Frank spoke he shot Aiden with the Shot gun in the chest but as he did one of Aiden henchmen out of no where stapped Frank with an green needle as it went into Frank's blood he could now feel woozy as he heard the sirens he was strong enough to kill the henchmen before going in his car heading back to the lab. As Frank drove off his sight began to get blurry as for him it seemed the road was splitting to two. "What the hell is going on?" turning the wheel to the left as he pulled over to get some air, once taking off his seat belt Frank raced out his van dropping on his knees as the pain continued. " Ah...Ah...Ah..Ah" Breathing heavy as he could feel his bone shifting inside his body it came to the point where bones began to shoot out his body his height increasing by the moment as his spinal cord shoot out his body as his grew as the outline was now formed in his back. He was now getting an reptilian features such as scales, rigged eyebrows, three fingers and two toes, and claws.( His clothes ripping as he grew about 6'8 looking up into the sky Frank gave out an huge roar which echoed in the streets of KC. Looking at his car Frank kicked the van and on contact it exploded as he was within the radius it seemed he didnt even effect Frank as he then leaped. As he landed he was capable of reaching a height of over 870 feet into the air within a single leap. Seeing this he ran into the forest, Category:Ark 20